


Captured

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fontcest, Hand Job, M/M, More Fluff, Sex, Shenanigans, Smut, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their day off and Sans wants to train with his brother, so he comes up with a game for them to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> fluff fluff and more fluff and a lotta bit of cute. At Least, that's what I was going for.
> 
> Oh, yeah... and smut...because I'm a sinner like the rest of you.
> 
> Remind me again when I'm gonna stop being nervous about posting my writing? (^_^;;)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Tumblr is [ HERE.](https://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)

"Papy! That wasn't fair and you know it!"

Sans stamped his foot in frustration at his brother, his brilliant blue eyes flashing in anger. The taller skeleton watched him huff with an amused grin on his face, not distressed in the slightest at the smaller skeleton's outburst. His hand rooted around in the pocket of his orange hoodie, fingers brushing lightly over the pack of cigarettes before fishing out a lollipop. Sans didn't like it when he smoked. He unwrapped it an popped in his mouth.

"How wasn't that fair?" He asked lightly, knowing the response.

Sans shot an offended look at Papyrus, as though the question wasn't even worth asking. Papyrus supposed it probably wasn't, but he wanted to provoke a response. He'd be ignoring his brotherly duties if he didn't tease Sans now and again.

"You know what I mean! You used a shortcut!" Sans accused.

Papyrus chuckled at this and quirked an eyeridge at his brother.

"You didn't say I COULDN'T use a shortcut."

"Papyrus!"

The whole thing had begun when Sans came up with an interesting idea for something to do on one of the rare days they both had off from their jobs. He had proposed it over breakfast. They were both still in their pajamas, Papyrus waiting as Sans prepared breakfast.

"We should spend the day training together!"

Papyrus, still trying to sort out the fact that it was early morning, he was awake, and wasn't too pleased with the idea, gave a non-commital grunt. Who had come up with the idea of mornings in the first place, anyways? If he found them, he would have a real BONE to pick with 'em, that's for sure.

Sans turned away from the counter, where he was preparing their plates and gave an impatient huff.

"Papyrus! You're not listening!"

"Nah, bro. I was listening, promise." Papyrus looked up at Sans with his usual lazy smile. In the background, his drowsy mind scrambled to replay the last 30 seconds of conversation in order to recall what had been said. "Don't you train all the time with Alphys?"

Sans brought the plates to the table, returning Papyrus' lazy smile with a bright one of his own. His eyes shone with his enthusiasm.

So cute.

"I want to train with YOU, brother. We hardly ever get to spend the day together!" He leaned over to set Papyrus' plate in front of him.

Papyrus resisted. He was not about to give up his free day of being completely and wonderfully useless so easily.

"We don't have to train to spend the day together. We could watch tv, take a nap, or... I can think of a few other ideas." He gave Sans a sly look and impulsively ran the tips of his fingers up Sans side, raking lightly over the ribs under his shirt.

Sans started with a yelp, letting go of Papyrus' plate so that it clunked onto the table. Then he turned to swat his brother on the arm, his cheekbones flushed.

"I'm being serious, Papyrus! And I am not about to let you drag me into your lazy ways, either."

"Who says I wasn't being serious?" Papyrus said softly, his voice husking slightly as he gave Sans a piercing, half-lidded look.

Sans' flush darkened, and Papyrus was satisfied to see a small shiver run over his brother's bones, but he stubbornly stood his ground, starting to scold his brother.

"Papyrus, if you don't quit right this moment, I won't pick up any honey for you the next time I go shopping."

Papyrus face relaxed into a wide grin, and with a sudden laugh, he put his hands in the air, signaling that he had given up.

"All right, all right! I give up. I am at your mercy, bro."

Sans beamed at his victory, laughing triumphantly.

"Mweheheh! That's right, I, The Magnificent and Sansational Sans, have seen through your devious ploy and have once again prevailed!"

"Yup, I have been thoroughly thwarted." Papyrus acknowledged with a good natured shrug. "So what kind of training did you have in mind?"

"Oh, yes! I'm sure you'll just love it, Papy!" Sans fairly chirped as he took his seat in front of his own plate " I thought I'd make it into a kind of game!"

Papyrus began to tuck into the food in front of him.

"Oh? What kind of game?"

"It's a surprise. I'll tell you more when we get there."

After breakfast, they both retreated to their rooms to get themselves ready for the day. Sans, meticulous about his appearance, always took the longest. Once Papyrus had thrown on the cleanest of his hoodies and khakis, he stepped outside their front door to enjoy some fresh air while he waited for Sans to finish getting ready. He sat himself on the front steps, retrieving his cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one up. He figured that Sans would probably take just long enough for him to finish having a morning smoke.

Snowdin was always quiet this early in the morning, and a part of Papyrus was ALMOST grateful that his brother sometimes managed to get him up early enough so he could see it. He contentedly watched the few goings-on around him, a few monsters here and there making their way to whatever jobs they had. He waved back leisurely whenever he was greeted with a friendly "good morning!". He watched the occasional swirling snowflake and the faint dancing of color on the snow from the strings of lights they had strung up on their home, enjoying a brief moment of not thinking much about the world or the problems he had in it. It was their day off. Those things could wait.

True to form, just as Papyrus was getting dangerously close to running out of cigarette, he heard the lively clatter of his brother descending the stairs inside. Papyrus quickly flicked the used butt away into a wet snowbank. So much energy. He honestly didn't think his brother could ever be quiet as he went about anything he did. It seemed the shorter skeleton always carried enough passion for the both of them and Papyrus was forever grateful for his brightness. His bro was the coolest.

Sans burst out the front door, ready as always to greet the new day.

"Ready to go, Sans?"

Seeing that his brother was already waiting on the steps for him, Sans became suddenly unsure, shuffling slightly in place, his hand coming up to pull lightly at the bright blue scarf around his neck. It always warmed Papyrus' soul to see how much his brother treasured it, that small gift, the final flourish to the battle outfit that Sans had taken to wearing daily. He still remembered how Sans had fairly danced in place as Papyrus had gently tied the small bit of cloth around his neck.

"I...didn't keep you waiting too long, did I Papy?"

Oh wow. This really must be important to him, to get so shy all of a sudden. It was almost like...a date? Papyrus colored slightly at the thought.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, dusting off the seat of his pants and giving Sans a reassuring smile.

"Not at all, bro. Was just watching life pass by."

Sans laughed at this, his confidence returning in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, right. You were probably just moping because you couldn't stay in bed, lazybones!"

Papyrus grin tilted slightly and a glint came into his eyes. Sans caught the look and knew what was coming.

"You got me again bro. As a matter of fact..."

"Papyrus..."

"You COULD say that..."

"Papyrus, no..."

"I'm in MORNING over it."

Sans fairly screeched in indignation.

"Gaaah, WHY?"

They walked together through Snowdin and out into the forest surrounding the small village, Sans' quick, short stride easily keeping up with Papyrus long, easy gait. Sans spent the time chattering constantly, taking the chance to catch Papyrus up on anything that had happened while training for the Royal Guard with Alphys or sharing little bits of good-natured gossip about the goings-on that had interested him in Snowdin. Papyrus remained mostly silent, perfectly happy to let his brother run the conversation, listening to every word.

They finally reached Papyrus' guard shack by the ruins. Apparently this was their destination.

"Here we are!" Sans announced, rubbing his gloved hands together in anticipation.

"Yup. Here we are. So what did you have in mind?"

Sans turned to Papyrus, holding up a finger and winking conspiratorially.

"How about we make this game a little contest? The name of the game is 'Capture the Human'!"

"Oh? And where is the 'human' we're supposed to capture?"

With a flourish, Sans pointed straight at Papyrus.

"You are."

The essence of the game was pretty simple. Papyrus (the human), would get a head start in the woods and the hunter (Sans) would have the job of tracking, suppressing and ultimately 'capturing' the human in question. Once found, the 'human' could fight back. If the hunter 'restrained' the human in some way (by trap, ropes, etc), or if either of them landed a blow with their bone magic, a winner would be declared.

"And you are NOT allowed to go easy on me, Papy! And no lazing about either."

Papyrus grinned and gave a half-hearted shrug. With a glint in his eye, Sans continued.

"As a matter of fact, how about this? For each win, I'll buy you an extra portion of honey when I go to the store."

There was a slight shift in Papyrus' attitude, a little more focus coming into his eyes. He was interested. However, he knew there would be a catch.

"And if I lose?"

"Mwehehe!~ Each time you lose is a day you get to do the laundry!"

Papyrus grimaced. He hated laundry, and Sans knew it. But for the chance of getting extra honey into the house...

Welp, guess he wouldn't be able to take it easy on his bro then. This was war.

"Deal" He agreed.

Sans knew his brother too well, but he didn't realize his mistake until too late.

His normally docile, lazy brother, actually motivated for once, proceeded to bring to a swift and decisive end to each and every attempt Sans made to 'capture the human'.

Traps were tripped.

Trails were lost.

Papyrus was never once caught off guard.

Even when Sans managed to find his brother, the exchange was usually brief before a white or blue bone attack glanced off him, ending the round.

Sans knew his brother was more proficient, stronger than he let on, but this was ridiculous. What was most frustrating is that the entire time, he never dropped his laid-back demeanor or lopsided grin. Not only did he win, he won with an apparent effortlessness that drove Sans up the wall. One time, Sans thought he had his brother cornered and sent a bone attack in his direction. He didn't know he could dodge so quickly. One moment he was there, the attack hurtling in his direction, the next he had nimbly stepped aside, the attack whiffing by to his right. He made as though to escape, and Sans began to pursue, but was so focused that he didn't notice the small row of bones that had risen up at his feet. He tripped over them and fell, face first, into the snow.

"I believe that's a point for me, bro."

"How did you even DO that?"

"SNOW idea, bro. Just winging it."

By the end of the day, Sans was exhausted and owed his brother another six portions of honey on his next trip to the store.

It was the final round before going home. Sans was determined to recover his honor as a member of the royal guard. He wasn't about to let his layabout brother get the upper hand THIS time!

He tracked carefully through the snow, the trail eventually leading to a small clearing. There he found his brother, and what he found was absolutely infuriating.

Papyrus, apparently confident in his ability to throw off his brother, was seated under a tree. His arms were cradled behind his head, leaning back against the trunk, face slack. He was napping! How could he nap at a time like this? And Sans had TOLD him no lazing about!

Sans was just about to march over to where his brother was snoozing and give him a good piece of his mind when he had an idea. He would get his revenge on Papyrus AND teach him a lesson for napping when he wasn't supposed to be.

Circling around quietly and slowly, he positioned himself behind the tree his brother was sleeping under. Leaning over, he gathered the fresh snow together till he had a good armful of the stuff, lightly packed. With a small "Mwehehe", he stepped out from behind the tree, snowball raised above his head, to give Papyrus the rudest awakening of his life...

and stepped on a twig.

The soft snap immediately woke Papyrus, who had just bare moments to process what Sans was up to.

Before he knew it, Sans was staring at thin air.

Then, there came his brother's voice from just to his right, Papyrus' warm breath tickling his ear.

"What'cha doing, bro? Doesn't look like you're being very ICE, there."

Sans jumped and let out a low squeak. He dropped the snowball he was holding, the result being that Sans himself was doused with the snow he had meant for his brother.

Sputtering, he turned to glare at his brother.

"Papyrus!"

Sans was quite the sight, covered with snow and blue with frustration. Papyrus watched as a small lump of now-melting slush slipped off the edge of Sans' shoulder guard and hit the ground with a wet sound. Papyrus eyes sparkled as he fought not to laugh.

That had effectively ended their training session and it was this turn of events that had led to their current conversation as they made their way home.

Sans sulked at Papyrus' side.

"It wasn't fair because humans can't use shortcuts!"

Good point. Papyrus thought about this question for a moment. What could humans do, he wondered. He rolled the lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other as he considered his answer.

"Have you ever met a human?"

Sans flushed.

"N-no! Of course not!"

Papyrus gave Sans a teasing wink.

"Well, then, I guess we can safely say we don't know if they can use shortcuts or not."

The bickering continued all the way home. After washing up and changing, Papyrus took up his usual spot on the couch as Sans made supper.

Sans was still sulking. Usually he would talk the entire time he was cooking, Papyrus reclined on the couch and listening, slipping in and out of a doze to the soothing sound of his brother's voice. He was being unusually silent now, and Papyrus began to feel a bit bad for teasing him so much that day. Had Sans really taken it that much to heart?

At last, Sans emerged from the kitchen carrying two plates full of tacos. After silently handing one to Papyrus, he took his seat at the end of the couch, picking at the food in front of him.

They ate in silence, watching the latest NTT program on their set. The silence grew between them and began to feel awkward. Once they were done, They switched off the set and Sans cleared the dishes away into the kitchen, returning afterwards. Papyrus kept trying to think of something to say. He hated to see his bro like this. Sans was meant to be active, cheerful, and positive, always brightening the day of those around him. After searching his thoughts for a few moments, he decided to just come out and say it.

"Hey...um..I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings back there."

Sans sighed, looked up at his brother and gave him a small smile.

"No, Papy. I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have gotten so petty over a game."

Sans' words trailed off. Papyrus watched him closely. Something still wasn't quite right.

"Is...something else the matter then, bro?" Papyrus prodded gently

Sans had his hands in his lap and he was staring at them fixedly. Papyrus thought he could see him tremble slightly as he clutched tightly at the fabric of his pants. When he looked up at his brother again, Sans' large blue eyes were watery with tears. He burst out crying, grabbing Papyrus around the waist.

"What if I'm not any good, Papyrus?" He sobbed.

Oh shit! oh shit shit shit! If there was one thing Papyrus couldn't handle, it was Sans crying. He wrapped his arms around his little bro, at a loss. He scrambled for something to say.

"W-what do you mean, Sans? Any good at what?"

"At catching humans! I didn't catch you once today, no matter how hard I tried. Maybe I'm no good at this. Maybe...maybe I shouldn't be in The Royal Guard..."

"Hey! Don't say that, bro! You're the coolest monster around." He grabbed Sans by the shoulders and detatched him from around his waist, looking him in the face. "I have a question for you. Do you trust Alphys?"

Sans sniffled.

"Y-yeah."

"She doesn't fool around when it comes to The Royal Guard. If she's training you, then you must be worth her time, right?"

"I guess so..."

Papyrus sighed.

"How about me, Sans...do you trust me?"

Sans straightened, giving Papyrus an almost offended look. That was more like it...

"Of course! More than anything."

"Alright then. You are the smartest, strongest, most resourceful monster I know." He punctuated this by giving Sans a light skeleton kiss on the forehead "If any monster ends up catching a human, you will. I guarantee it. Do you understand?" Sans nodded "Now, who are you!?"

Sans grinned brightly up at his brother once more, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"Mweheheh! I am the Magnificent Sansational Sans, trainee in the Royal Guard!"

Papyrus relaxed and he smiled at Sans fondly. He was just too cute.

He really couldn't help himself.

"That's right. The Magnificent Sansational Sans, who just left a big wet spot on my shirt."

"Papy!"

They both began to laugh, Sans' low rich laughter mixing with Papyrus' higher but more subdued chuckles. Papyrus loved to hear his brother laugh. It was contagious and filled the room, warming the soul from the inside out. Smiling, he launched a sneak attack, pulling his little brother into his lap and cuddling him relentlessly. Sans wriggled and pushed away at Papyrus playfully, still giggling.

"Papy! Seriously....stoooop!~"

"Nu-uh, bro, gotta make sure to get my revenge for all that pouting you did earlier."

Eventually they settled into a comfortable silence, Sans still sitting in Papyrus' lap. The way his smaller body just settled and molded against his brother's, it was like he was made to be there. Papyrus had one arm wrapped around Sans, the other draped across Sans' knee, thumb rubbing lazy circles on the exposed femur below the hem of his shorts. Sans own arms were flush with Papyrus', one arm draped over the limb around his waist, the other arm laying against Papyrus' other arm. They remained like this for a while, just enjoyng the closeness in this moment, their souls humming together in contentment.

Papyrus reflected that through the turmoil, pain and numerous resets, these were the moments he truly lived for. These little timeless pockets where he and Sans could just be, without worrying about anyone or anything else.

"It really would have been nice if I could have caught you at least once though." Sans said, his low voice wistful.

Papyrus chuckled.

"I think you just wanted me to do some laundry."

Sans made a face.

"I bet that's why you were so good at getting away. It's all that practice you get dodging responsibility and being lazy." Sans teased.

"What can I say, bro? Normal traps don't work on me, I'm a tough monster to pin down."

"So if normal traps don't work..." Sans pondered thoughtfully for a long moment. After some time, an idea seemed to strike him and his face lit up. He looked up at Papyrus, beautiful blue eyes glinting in mischief. "I know just the thing!"

Papyrus watched, curious. Sans leaned forward and he brought his hands up to his neck, undoing the knot that held his blue kerchief in place and removing it. Papyrus caught a tantalizing glimpse of white as the back of Sans' neck was exposed before he was nestled once more against his chest. Sans then took up Papyrus' arm from his knee. With a few deft movements, he had the blue scarf wrapped around their wrists, binding them together, Sans' smaller hand now cradled in the palm of Papyrus' larger hand.

Papyrus felt his soul beat faster. Sans turned to him with a look of triumph, obviously very proud of himself.

"Mweheheh!~ There! The Magnificent Sansational Sans is victorious! I have used the perfect bait and have caught the rare and elusive Papyrus!"

"Mmm...it seems you have. So what are you going to do with me now?"

Oblivious to the shift in Papyrus' tone, Sans gave this some more thought. Papyrus held his breath.

Finding his answer, Sans smiled up at Papyrus, face full of love and adoration.

"Now that you are my prisoner, from now on, you'll have to stay with me forever and always, and never, ever leave my side."

Papyrus' face flushed a deep and brilliant orange at his brother's words and his soul became unbearably warm. Holy shit. He must have stared too long, because Sans began to look worried, shifting uneasily in his lap. Papyrus managed to find the words he was looking for.

"Bro, you caught me a long time ago."

He leaned in and gently kissed Sans' forehead again, closing Sans' hand within his own, lacing their fingers together. Sans squeaked in surprise as Papyrus brought their bound arm up and across Sans' chest, resting their hands on Sans opposite shoulder and pulling him closer. Sans felt something warm nudge against his tailbone.

It was Sans' turn to flush. Papyrus continued, lowering his voice.

"And I think it's about time I gave you a reward."

Papyrus continued to trail kisses down the side of Sans' face as he brought his free hand up and, slipping it under Sans' shirt, brushed his fingers liesurely along the bottom edge of his brother's ribs. He gave a satisfied hum when he heard Sans gasp at the touch. He took the opportunity to dip in for a deeper kiss, his tongue flicking out and into his brother's mouth teasingly, asking silently for permission to continue. He got his answer when Sans leaned into the kiss, his own tongue emerging eagerly to meet his. In the meantime Papyrus' hand never stopped patiently exploring, mapping out every rib, tracing soft patterns into his brother's bones, grazing across his sternum, listening to the small sounds Sans uttered into his mouth. He slipped their bound hand under the collar of Sans' shirt, sliding it down over his shoulder and running his thumb over Sans' clavicle. Sans body shifted against Papyrus chest, squirming with the pleasure, providing a gentle friction as his pelvis pressed back against the bulge in Papyrus' pants, making him groan. Their kiss continued for some time, slow and lingering, only stopping when they had to come up for air.

"Mmmmnn...Papy~~" Sans whined

Papyrus looked into Sans' hazy blue eyes, his lidded gaze unusually intense, soaking in his expression.

"Too cute...I'm gonna make you feel so good..."

Their hands together at Sans' shoulder trailed down to his upper arm, rubbing lightly as Papyrus continued to shower Sans with kisses. The corner of his mouth, his jawline, his neck, his shoulder. His hand under Sans' shirt trailed over to his side, caressing the ribs under his arm, one of Sans' sensitive spots, and he arched into the touch, mewling. Papyrus could feel Sans' body heating up as their magic reacted to one another, their souls glowing and resonating together. He breathed in his scent, pine needles and fresh snow and spices.

"Hah...shit...you smell so nice..."

"hhh...ah...Papy...m-more..."

"Anything for you, bro..."

Papyrus' hand moved gradually downward, pausing to stroke lovingly at Sans' spine as he moved his hips up against the back of Sans' pelvis, grinding slowly and steadily, stimulating his sensitive tailbone. His tongue emerged once more as he lapped at Sans' shoulder, lazily drawing a warm, wet path back up and along the neck and back to his jaw. Sans continued to gasp and moan at the sensations, his free hand gripping tightly at the arm holding him in close.

Papyrus' gaze was drawn to the bright, warm blue glow teasing him from beneath Sans' shorts. His fingers found the waistband of Sans' pants, slipping inside and dragging over his hip bone and down the pelvic bone. Sans' hips bucked, trying to urge Papyrus closer to his destination.

"Touch me...please..." He breathed

Carefully, almost reverently, Papyrus drew the front of Sans pants down, revealing the straining erection beneath, already leaking precum. He paused for a moment, openly admiring the sight in front of him.

Sans made a frustrated noise.

"Don't stare, Papy...it's embarrasing..."

Papyrus nuzzled his cheek against Sans' own. He was so warm.

"Heh. Sorry. Your cock is just so adorable...just like the rest of you..."

He wrapped his hand around Sans' member, and his brother's body jerked in his arms at the sudden touch, giving a small yelp of surprise. Focusing on Sans' face, he began to slide his hand languidly up and down the shaft, feeling the thrumming magic in his palm. Sans eyes, clouded with the sensation, were locked on what Papyrus' hand was doing to him, stroking steadily, ceasing here and there to run his thumb over the tip or to squeeze gently at the base. The room filled with the sound of Sans' desperate noises and panting. Papyrus continued to listen and watch, moving his eyes between his brother's face and what he was doing between Sans' legs and then back again, murmuring praise and encouragement the entire time.

"That's right...you're doing so well..."

Papyrus quickened his pace as Sans' excitement built, his hips beginning to move up into Papyrus' hand more enthusiastically.

"Papy...Papy...I'm so close..."

"That's good, bro. Just a bit more."

With a final, groaning cry, Sans came, shuddering and releasing into Papyrus' hand as he helped him ride out his orgasm. Papyrus felt Sans go limp against him, breathing heavily, blue eyes drooping. Papyrus dropped their bound arms back down to rest alongside Sans' leg once more, releasing him, His thumb tracing lazy circles in the palm of Sans' hand.

Papyrus' own erection ached from within his pants, but he ignored it. It was a pity, but Sans was probably spent and would soon drift off to sleep. It was enough that Sans got to finish, he told himself.

Thoughtfully, he brought his free hand up to eye level to examine it a moment before his orange tongue snaked out to lick up some of the liquid magic there. It tingled in his mouth, and he hummed, satisfied at the taste. What he didn't see were the two blue eyes that had followed the movement of his hand and were now staring fixedly at him as he did so. Sans shifted in Papyrus lap so that he was now sitting at an angle in and leaned into his chest.

"What about you?"

Papyrus smiled down at Sans reassuringly.

"Nah. It's okay. I'm fine."

As Papyrus watched, Sans' expression changed, his eyes growing more intense, his smile becoming sultry and seductive. Papyrus' breath caught. It was so hard sometimes to remember that Sans was nowhere near as innocent as he looked, and it made him shiver whenever Sans reminded him of that fact. His soul fluttered.

"But that's not fair, Papy~" he crooned.

Papyrus body jolted as suddenly Sans' free hand was at the front of his pants, rubbing at the throbbing magic under the fabric.

"Ah! Shiiit...."

Papyrus groaned at the sudden shock of pleasure. He shifted, widening his legs to give Sans more room and sliding down some on the couch, his own thoughts becoming vague and hazy.

Sans' smile widened at his reaction.

"We have to make sure you feel good, too, brother."

Sans turned himself the rest of the way around, so that he was straddling Papyrus' lap, facing him. Papyrus' arm, still bound to Sans', moved so that it was curled around Sans' back now, once again bringing them close, their joined hands resting on Sans' hip. All the while, Sans hand continued to work at the front of Papyrus pants, rubbing, stroking and fondling while Papyrus panted and moaned, eyes closed, his head pressed into the backrest of the couch.

Sans stopped. Papyrus growled in frustration. He felt Sans fumble briefly at the band of his pants.

"I need your help, Papy. I, uh...can't do this with one hand."

Oh.

"hah...sorry..." Papyrus looked at the blue fabric that still held their arms together. "should we untie...?"

"NO!"

Papyrus looked at Sans' face at the outburst. Sans, realizing the force of his denial, flushed a deeper shade of teal.

"I...I want to stay like this. You're my prisoner, and I'm not letting you go..."

Papyrus' hand came up to cup Sans' face as he felt his soul overflow with warmth. Man, his little bro was just so precious.

"heh. ok, then."

Somehow between the two of them, they managed to get their pants off, Papyrus' member bobbing slightly as it came free. Papyrus felt Sans take it in his hand and made a strangled sound at the contact. After giving it a few experimental strokes, Sans looked back up at him with those endless blue eyes. Raising his hips, he moved himself up and over, guiding Papyrus with that unbelievably warm hand, and Papyrus felt the head of his cock come into contact with the wet heat of the entrance his brother had conjured for him.

Sans swayed his hips slightly, the slick opening gliding over and stimulating Papyrus relentlessly as Sans gave him a teasing look...

"Oh fffuck, Sans...c'mon bro, don't do that..." Papyrus begged

He heard his brother giggle above him.

"I really like seeing you like this, Papy." He purred "You're always so calm. I love it when you lose it like this." He wiggled his hips a bit more, and Papyrus could feel the tip of his cock dip just inside. His free hand clutched at Sans' hip, trying to urge him downward, and a desperate whine escaped his throat.

"Ok, here we go."

Finally Sans relented and slowly lowered himself fully onto Papyrus' length. Papyrus felt himself slide in with ease, and the sudden tightness and heat surrounding him made him gasp. Sans also sucked in a breath of air as he seated himself, his magic still sensitive from his earlier climax.

Papyrus, pent up from everything prior was already trying to thrust shallowly up into his brother, wanting to feel him more deeply, eager for him to start moving. Even these small motions elicited tiny sounds of pleasure from Sans, and he moved his hand from where they were joined up to Papyrus' shoulder to brace himself.

He began to move, rising and falling on Papyrus' member with at a regular pace, Papyrus' own thrusting becoming more defined and insistent as they moved together. He could hear the slick, wet sounds of their lovemaking, stoking the desire that now burned through him as they continued to rut into each other. Sans leaned in, bringing his face within an inch of his brothers', their panting breaths mixing together.

"Ah...you feel so good...hah...inside me Papy...mmnn~"

"Oh god...Sans...ng...aaah...this is just...too much..."

"I want to kiss you...please..."

They kissed again, and again, exploring with their tongues, their frantic, incoherent sounds lost in each others mouths as they felt the inevitable buildup within themselves. Sans' hand grasped tightly at Papyrus' shoulders, fingers digging in as Papyrus used his grip at Sans' hip to pull him down onto himself with more force.

"Sans! S-Sans....I'm...haaah!~"

They came together, Papyrus spilling into his brother with a loud cry as Sans walls clamped down on him, his mind going blank as he drowned in the sudden bursting feeling of bliss and euphoria. He could hear his brother's own keen of ecstasy in his ear as Sans came for the second time, burying his face in Papyrus' neck and gripping him for dear life.

Once more Sans slumped into him, both of them breathing heavily as they came down from their climax.

"That was so amazing, Papy."

"Yeah, same..."

"I love you."

"Love you too, bro."

After some time, Papyrus began to realize his lower spine was aching slightly from the way he was slumped down in his seat. He grumbled a bit before flopping over sideways, pulling his legs up onto the couch as he did so. Sans gave a surprised squeak as he was carried with him. After a few jostling moments trying to get comfortable, they finally settled with Papyrus curled around Sans, who once again had his back to him, leaning in just enough so Papyrus could see his face. Papyrus' eyes glowed for a moment as he used his magic to pull the throw off the back of the couch and over them. He then pulled Sans close and nuzzled in comfortably, more than ready for the sleep that was about to follow.

"mmm, Papyrus?" Sans drowsy voice drifted up to him.

Papyrus yawned lazily before responding.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Don't forget the laundry tomorrow."

There was a beat of silence.

"What?"

Sans gave a small, satisfied chuckle.

"I caught you. You owe me a day of doing laundry."

Papyrus gave his brother an incredulous look as his sleepy mind processed this. Then it hit him.

He had been had.

Sans continued, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"And don't think you can get out of it just because you gave me a good time, either."

Papyrus was speechless.

Sans wiggled backwards to make himself more comfortable against his brother and sighed happliy. Within moments, and before Papyrus could argue, he was asleep and breathing deeply.

Papyrus continued to gaze at his Sans' sleeping face in wonder and amazement. After a few more moments, Papyrus began to laugh quietly to himself, trying hard not to make too much noise or jostle his brother awake.

His brother was just too cool.

His cute, cuddly, happy, bright, sensuous and absolutely DEVIOUS little brother.

God, He loved him so much.

Once his laughter had died down he settled himself in as well. As he began to drift off, his eyes once more settled on the blue scarf, still wrapped around their arms, linking them together. Papyrus grinned.

Sans was right.

He was captured, completely and utterly.

And he didn't mind it one little bit.


End file.
